sesamestreetsegmentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinball Number Count
The Pinball Number Count is a series of animated segments that debuted on Sesame Street in episode 0989 (broadcast on February 22, 1977). Each entry follows a pinball as it goes through an extravagant pinball machine, while the Pointer Sisters sing a counting song. The lyrics count up to number twelve, with each segment focusing on a different number. 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 Gallery Bandicam 2019-04-17 07-19-30-221.jpg Bandicam 2019-04-17 11-18-47-106.jpg Bandicam 2019-04-17 15-08-26-864.jpg Bandicam 2019-04-17 17-30-34-006.jpg Bandicam 2019-04-18 09-12-34-282.jpg Bandicam 2019-04-18 14-38-27-474.jpg Bandicam 2019-04-19 06-56-59-917.jpg Bandicam 2019-04-19 12-27-21-057.jpg Bandicam 2019-04-19 14-18-56-151.jpg Bandicam 2019-04-19 15-54-24-745.jpg Bandicam 2019-04-19 16-39-00-701.jpg Segments * 1 (Fan-on) * 2 - Carnival (Video: Old School Volume 2 and 3) * 3 - Circus * 4 - Golf (Video: Old School Volume 2) * 5 - On The Go * 6 - Farm * 7 - Around The World * 8 - Wildlife * 9 - Baseball * 10 - Middle Ages * 11 - Jungle * 12 - Sightseeing USA Let's Make Music; Gabe Sotillo's Version Sesame Street New Pinball Number Count 2- Haunted Mansion Sesame Street New Pinball Number Count 3- The Desert Sesame Street New Pinball Number Count 4- Garden Segments of Gabe Sotillo's Version For each segment, Instead of covering the whole screen, it shows the number flashing when someone says the number. When the number shows up, it shows how many of something is there instead of how many stars are there. * 2 - Haunted Mansion: The ball lands on a Haunted Mansion with a number 2 on it which the balls falls off and then a Monster arm jabs the ball which bumps into 2 graves. The ball then goes on turning with 2 ghosts on the barrier and a red number 2 which makes the ball turn right and then into a dead tree with an eye on it. The number 2 flashes yellow and green. The ball goes up and on a tree arm which it throws it at two cauldrons. The ball drops down to the cauldron with the number 1 on it where a black cat comes out and spits the ball out and 2 bats came out of the hole. The ball has also passed a grave with the number 2 on it. The ball hits the wall with 2 pictures. Thre green one is a picture of the old 2 section. The red one is the bat which looks at the ball. The ball hits 2 goblins (It hits the green one first, then the blue one) and then goes into the hole * 3 - The Desert: The ball falls into a 3 car trolley (Yellow/Red/Green), into the 3rd train track (the green one) passing 3 cacti, a blue sign with the number 3 on it, and then goes into a cactus with 3 holes. It launches the ball with 3 flowers which are counted as on screen numbers are shown. The number 3 flashes blue and orange. The balls goes on 3 buttons which makes three armadillos jump and then goes into a cave with a spinning blocker with 3 barrels next to it with a sign with the number 3 on it. It goes to a rock barrier which makes it turn right and into a hole. The 3 other holes have dancing snakes come out with dots on it (From left to right: Red with orange dots, yellow with purple dots, and Blue with Green Dots) * 4 - The Garden: The ball falls on 4 mushrooms with numbers on it, hits a 4 petal flower, goes into a bush which 4 different colored bunnies pop out. The number 4 flashes red and cyan. The ball exits the bush, hits a "Four" sign pointing right with 4 flags next to it, goes under 4 ladybugs which are counted as on screen numbers are shown, goes into a hole with 4 pots that spell out "FOUR" next to it which grows a flower on each one, enters an underground cave where it encounters 4 gnomes, goes out of the cave, makes 4 butterflies spin, hits a fountain with 4 different colors, goes under 4 birds, and goes into a hole. (From left to right of the colors of the mushrooms, bunnies, flags, flowers, gnomes, butterflies, fountain, and birds: Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow. However, the four bunnies popped out in this order: Blue, Red, Green and then Yellow) Notes * 1 is the only number up to 12 that is not used in the series. * 2, 4, 5, 7, 10, and 12 are all released to video individually. The 10 segment is hebrew. * None of the segments with the Electric Guitar were released to video individually. * All 11 segments are released to video together as a special feature in Elmo's Magic Numbers. * 5 is the only number that doesn't appear in the Sesame Street website. Poor 5. * 4 and 9 are the only segments to appear on Hulu. * Running time of each segment is 64-67 seconds. * There are three different music solos for some numbers: ** 2, 4, 9, 12: Steel drum ** 3, 8, 11: Electric guitar ** 5, 6, 7, 10: Saxophone ** The Pointer Sisters who did the counting and singing for the series are Bonnie, June, and Ruth. * The series is dubbed in: ** Dutch (Sesamstraat) ** Hebrew (Rechov Sumsum) ** Norwegian (Sesam Stajson) ** Polish (Ulica Sesamkowa) ** Portuguese (Vila/Rua Sesamo) ** Russian (Ulitsa Sezam) ** Spanish (Plaza/Barrio Sesamo) ** Swedish (Svenska Sesam) ** Turkish (Susam Sokagi) * In the book Sesame Street: A Celebration of 40 Years of Life on the Street, the chapter numbers in the table of contents page are taken from the series. ** 1, 6, and 11 are taken from the end of each segment. ** 2, 7, and 12 are taken from the clock-like diagram. ** 3, 8, and 13 are taken from the clip where the number appears above the hole. ** 4, 8, and 14 are taken from the stars with the number. ** 5, 10, and 15 are taken from the kaleidescope clip. ** 13, 14, and 15 don't appear in the show, but are fanmade. * Like in the original 8, Gabe's 3 is so far the only one where the ball doesn't enter the scene immediately. Category:Numbers Category:Jeff Hale cartoons Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Animated Segments Category:Sesame Street R&B Category:Quality Articles